


【Solus/Snake】撑满

by WhiskyRain



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: Snake嘴上哀嚎这样的客人以后再也不要接了，多来几次非要死在床上不可。可下一次Solus再度光顾时，他仍然头一个凑上前去，询问Solus是否还要选自己。





	【Solus/Snake】撑满

**Author's Note:**

> *索/slut!蛇  
*搞蛇吞蛋的那个的延伸梗。（即，食卵蛇在吃前对于能吞下多大的蛋有判断&还能吃前判断蛋有无坏掉好不好吃）  
*鬼迷了心窍写了辆不伦不类怪异还OOC的车。看都看了，不许骂我。  
*写给什愚的！

  
Snake总是说，只要看一眼客人的裤裆，他就能知道对方多粗多长。这也许真的不是吹嘘，他是个好婊子，在风月场里混迹了这么多年身边依旧环绕着许多对他惦念不忘的恩客，到底还是有些本事的。  
他瞧见Solus的第一瞬间就直了眼睛，一时间连口水都快流下来。慧眼如蛇他自然看得出Solus裤裆里的那玩意绝对值得称道。他已经很久没有打起精神面对过自己的职业了，这些年遇到的恩客都没什么值得说的，往下吞的时候连点挑战性都没有，做到一半甚至想打起瞌睡。  
但眼下Solus让他有些蠢蠢欲动，他暗自估测着Solus勃起后也许能达到的尺寸和硬度，偷偷吞咽了下口水。  
Snake知道自己能吞下去，他就是能判断出来。也许要费些劲，但他肯定能吞下。尽管他听到了另一个功夫很好的男孩被Solus操到屁股流血得住院修养的消息。  
  
眼下Snake终于见到了自己期待良久的那那话儿。  
他跪在Solus腿间，抚摸着Solus尚且未硬起来的性器。这东西软着，可却甚至比一些他接过的客人硬起时更大。Snake吞了吞口水，探出舌头舔吻在顶端时还不忘用沾满润滑液的手指再度扩张后穴。他原本信心满满觉得这是个还说的过去的挑战，可眼瞧着这软垂着的东西缓缓硬起来的样子，Snake终于认真起来，扩张也做得仔细多了。  
Solus全然硬起时热烫惊人，比Snake想象中还要粗长一分，Snake甚至一只手握不过来。他暗自估量着自己后穴的松软程度，尽力张开喉咙好让Solus尽可能的全捅进去。老实说他现在嘴角被撑得有些疼，Solus一路顶到了他喉咙里敏感的软肉，然而硬物还有一部分没能挤进他湿热的口腔。Snake艰难地收束自己的牙齿生怕磕到Solus，灵活的手指抚慰无法操进他口腔的部分，慢慢地晃着脑袋让那根硬物在自己口中进出。他动作得有些慢，口腔被撑开填满的感觉过于鲜明，他觉得像是自己的嘴变成了另一个性器官，吞咽作呕都只是用来给对方带去快感，每次Solus操到最深处无法更深时，他甚至被塞得满到都难以做出应激的呕吐反应，Solus把他填满了。  
Snake第一次在自己引以为傲的口活上只坚持了一小会就败下阵来。  
他吐出Solus被他含得湿漉漉的性器，就着那些湿滑的唾液用手套弄那根阴茎。好在他有一双灵活的手，十指贴着偶尔勃动的热烫性器抚慰套弄，时不时探出柔软的舌尖舔过阴茎上的青筋，略显粗糙的舌面贴着敏感的龟头磨蹭，如愿以偿的尝到了一点腥膻体液的味道。  
Solus却对这场口活变成手指刺激并不是很满意。他用手握住自己的阴茎，在Snake脸颊上拍打，有些羞辱意味的动作在那张脸上留下一片黏腻的痕迹：“我听说你的口活是这里最好的，就是这样？”  
Snake才不会在这种时候上他的当去强逞口舌之利，他揉了揉自己酸痛的牙根，讨好地晃了晃屁股：“那有没有人告诉您，我的屁股也是这里最好的？”  
他含住Solus性器顶端简短地套弄了一下，紧接着跪直了身子，拿过润滑液和一枚避孕套：“您要用这个吗？——内射可是要加钱的。”  
Solus眼睛藏进高耸的眉骨挡住灯光落下的一片阴影里，他抓着Snake的屁股揉了两把，说，“不用这个。”  
Snake从善如流地把那枚套扔到一边，拧开润滑液的瓶盖倒了自己一手，待那液体被手心焐热才往Solus的性器上抹去。  
往常接客他是不太用润滑液的，至少不会像现在这样恨不能一次就用上一整瓶。他的确喜欢粗暴一点的性爱，有时候也喜欢疼痛，但那前提是他不会受伤。  
Snake咬着嘴唇瞥了一眼Solus那话儿，这要是做不好扩张和润滑绝对会被弄伤。  
“您得操得慢点，不然我可伺候不好您。”Snake打趣笑着，把润滑液往Solus阴茎上抹了厚厚一层。  
Solus没应声，从他手中抽过瓶子看了两眼，把Snake转过去屁股朝自己，尖嘴的那头塞进Snake的屁股里。Snake很轻易地吞进了这细细的瓶嘴，紧接着凉凉的液体顺着瓶嘴被挤进他的身体里。——Solus真的用掉了剩下的半瓶润滑液，这下好了，做一次就用光一整瓶润滑，就算他头回做都没这样搞过。  
Snake觉得自己湿透了，火热地肠道里挤进这么多又凉又黏的东西，他打了个哆嗦，很快感觉到Solus把瓶子抽出扔到一边，两根手指顶进了他的肠道，搅得水液到处都是甚至顺着他的大腿根往下滑。  
Snake被操得小声呻吟。两根手指对他来说不算什么，但过多的润滑液让他有一点潮吹的错觉。但他还没射过，也还没被操，他抽空回身看了眼Solus蓄势待发的粗硬性器，觉得自己的期待被吊了太久的胃口，以至于后穴煽合肠道深处有些酥痒的空虚。  
Snake跪伏好，翘起屁股主动用手掰开自己的臀瓣，小声地恳求Solus操他。  
Solus从善如流抽出手指，用阴茎拍打了几下Snake的穴口。那里不停煽合，被抽到时紧紧瑟缩了一下，湿软烂红像是熟透一般。Solus把性器顶在穴口，那处蠕动着往里吞咬着，肠壁柔韧地打开，Solus往里操，能够感受到肌肉咬紧的阻力。  
Snake也带着哭腔倒抽着冷气，Snake很少试图吃下这么大的东西，他被撑得生疼，怀疑自己就要被撕开。Snake慌张地叫停，企图让对方缓一缓进入的速度，但Solus大手钳住他的屁股，坚定地把自己完全嵌了进去。  
太深了，太粗了，Snake疼得似乎想要把自己蜷缩起来，但又被Solus强硬地按在原地。Solus看到咬着他阴茎的那处小口被撑到不可思议的大小，穴周肌肉薄的像是随时都会裂开，但Snake没有，他的肠道柔韧不可思议，死死地咬住Solus的性器，肠道蠕动挤压有点疼但又给Solus带去快感，然而这一切似乎都只是他下意识的行为。Solus听到身下的人疼得哭出声来，手脚偶尔不受控制的挣动一下，似乎是被操得失了神。Solus探手抹了把Snake的脸，果然摸到了一手的眼泪口水。  
Solus没那么好心等着Snake缓过劲来，不然也不会听着Snake的拒绝还强行把自己整根都操进那紧窄的肠道。他摸了摸Snake软下去的阴茎，缓缓地外抽自己的性器，只抽出一小截就狠狠的操了回去。  
Snake重重地哆嗦了一下，意识在疼痛和刺激下回笼。  
他几乎从未被操到如此深的地方，从未有人碰触的肠道深处传来的刺激鲜明难以忽略，Snake穴周在疼痛中已经有些麻木了，他任由Solus从后面缓慢但凶狠地操他，同时胡乱揉几下他的阴茎带去过分随意地一点快感。  
Solus每次顶入都带着十足的力道，阴囊撞上Snake的会阴让他无法自制地浑身战栗。Snake觉得脸上全都是涌出的生理泪水，下半身又疼又爽，久违地失去了对自己的控制力。  
Solus大开大合地操弄。Snake的穴道已经柔软下来，从开始绞得过紧稍显疼痛已经变得松软又不失力道，肠道深处的嫩肉柔软高热，Solus显然很满意。Snake哭得哑了嗓子，断断续续地呻吟，他腿酸软得撑不住身子，又被Solus的手固定在原地。Snake性器半软不硬，Solus像是突然起了什么玩心，抓着那根阴茎套弄。他的手法不甚仔细，力道有些大，Snake抓着他的手腕语无伦次的哭着拒绝求他轻一点，但Solus挥开Snake酸软无力的手仍旧循着过重的力道粗糙套弄，直到感官累计到临界，Snake射出来。  
这高潮仅仅是快感累计下身体的应激反应，Snake浑身过电似的战栗，但没有体味到多少快感，才射过一次的身体就疲惫地像是纵欲了一夜。Solus享受了一会这具身体高潮中肠道的蠕动刺激，总算是大发慈悲抽出性器，把早就撑不住自己的Snake翻过去平躺。  
Snake浑身狼藉，射出的精液沾在他小腹上，淌地到处都是的透明水液让他看起来像是潮吹过或者失禁了一样。Solus好整以暇欣赏着，还有心情摸摸Snake的脸蛋，拨开他一缕汗湿黏在脸上的长发。  
Snake下意识地分开腿，对Solus露出糟乱的下体。他还在不应期，性器软垂在湿乱的耻毛间，下面是被操得熟透的穴口，黏糊糊的反着水光，几乎无法合拢。  
Solus又操了进去。  
Snake呼吸急促呻吟了一声，长腿攀上Solus的腰，把Solus整根性器都了吃进去。他的肠道柔软许多，吞吃的轻松了些，但还是有些胀痛。Solus在他体内小幅度的抽顶了一会，Snake闭着眼睛咿呜乱叫着，看上去被有些难受但又很爽的样子。  
Snake的柔韧性比Solus想象中还要好，他抓着Snake细巧的脚腕往下压，几乎把Snake对折过去，Snake对此只是半真半假地呜咽了两声，便由着Solus继续操他了。  
被Solus用力操开的疼痛中，快感在不断滋生，Snake已经能够开始享受这场性爱，Solus的性器粗长，不需要很多技巧就能够碾压过他肠壁内那些敏感的嫩肉。他被操硬了，阴茎随着Solus操动时的冲击前后甩动，前液飞溅。穴道中的嫩肉收缩挤压，快感过电似的打通了他。  
Snake的确很久没有这样失控过了，他的手指攀过Solus的肩膀乱挠着Solus的后背，却几乎使不上劲，他脑袋里被快感搅成一团浆糊，只知道凭着本能身体去取悦Solus。Solus吻他时他眨着失焦的眼睛笨拙的回吻，十几年磨练出来的吻技一点都不剩。  
Snake不知道自己什么时候被操射了，没有任何的抚慰，激烈的高潮席卷了他。紧接着他失禁了，因为Solus在他高潮余韵时握住他的性器不断逗弄，伴随着体内用力的操弄前后夹击，他无视了Snake哭叫着的拒绝，直到把Snake逼到小股小股的漏出尿液，整个人像被玩坏一样任人摆弄。他同样不知道Solus什么时候射的。当然射在他体内，也不知道射进去了几回，那么深，那么多，他第二天给自己做清洗时简直要崩溃地骂人。  
但真的很爽。Snake抱着屁股卧床修养，他没有受伤，但被过度调动的性快感还是叫他第二天早上浑身酸软到动弹不得。Snake后穴和性器都有些红肿，碰一碰就呲牙咧嘴喊疼。Snake嘴上哀嚎这样的客人以后再也不要接了，多来几次非要死在床上不可。可下一次Solus再度光顾时，他仍然头一个凑上前去，询问Solus是否还要选自己。  
  
  
END.  



End file.
